A term “thermoelectric conversion” denotes converting thermal energy and electrical energy to each other by utilizing the Seebeck effect or the Peltier effect. Utilizing this thermoelectric conversion, electric power can be taken-out from a thermal flow with the use of the Seebeck effect, and further, it becomes possible to produce an endothermic cooling phenomenon by feeding a current to a material with the use of the Peltier effect. Owing to direct conversion, the thermoelectric conversion has a variety of features that: no redundant waste product is expelled at the time of energy conversion, and further, it is possible to effectively utilize an exhaust heat; and that there is no need for maintenance because no movable equipment such as motor or turbine is required. Therefore, the abovementioned thermoelectric conversion comes to the fore as a technique of efficiently utilizing energy. A metal, which is referred to as a thermoelectric conversion element or a semiconductor element, is generally employed for thermoelectric conversion. Examples of the known prior art include those having a modular structure (see Patent Document 1, for example) in which an n-type semiconductor element and a p-type semiconductor element are alternately disposed on a substrate and adjacent semiconductor elements are interconnected by means of an electrode and those having a modular structure (see Patent Document 2, for example) in which a plurality of semiconductor elements of the same conductivity type are provided to form a predetermined array, and further, the electrodes positioned on double faces of these semiconductor elements are formed to be connected to each other by means of a lead wire. In either of these structures, an arrangement, in which a plurality of platy semiconductor elements is arrayed in a planar manner in a state in which they are horizontally laid down, is formed as a base.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 7-211944
Patent Document 2: Brochure of International Application Publication 05/124881